the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Auxor, Son of Ovonaux
War General Lord Auxor, Son of Ovonaux, is an Oferan Great Lord, head of the House of Nuruodo and a member of the Political Council where he serves as War General, the leader of the Imperial Oferan Empire military. As such he is among the richest and most powerful men in the galaxy. Unlike most Oferan Auxor does not follow the religion of Ibudab. He deems anyone who follow this religion as foolish and sees Ibudab as a quirk of nature, not a divinely given being. He follows the Brotherhood of Panju, an obscure cult. The differences are obvious just by looking at him, instead of the traditional braided hair Auxor shaves his head bald. History Raised as the heir to one of the largest Great houses Auxor has been commanding people since he was young. His mother died when he was young and his father remarried. Three of his half-brothers died in accidents when they were young. It is rumoured he arranged for the death of his father and step-mother, whom he never got on with, as he was tired of waiting to inherit his House. Soon after ascending to Lordship of his House he ordered the construction of Auxor Tower. He lead the Oferan forces that were sent to aid the Alliance during the Gryar War and with his ruthless leadership and tactics, as well as the advanced Oferan ships, they crushed the Gryar within six weeks. Screaming Into The Night IN 329AE he was taking Task Force Auxor 1-01 on military training maneuvers out passed the Cameron Courseway when the call came in that Ibudab had been attacked and he was ordered to go and intercept and render aid. He wanted to use the new alien threat to bolster his own popularity and power base to elevate himself to the position of Emperor. When Task Force Auxor 1-01 intercepted the ScSS Seraphic. He confirmed the death of Ibudab and then was resent when Sorvel, Son of Yuvel revealed Ibudab's final words, calling for Holy War with the Naz'Jil's. Auxor pounced on this, supporting Ibudab's final order as he knew this would bring him the support from the Ibudab Faith he needed to make a play to become Emperor. Cleric Sil'Vestr supported him despite opposition from Emperor Durrant and High Cleric Heela. Personality He has tremendous ambition and has made no secret of his desire to be Emperor one day, however his religious beliefs make it a near certainty he will never be so. He wears his titles with arrogance and tries to out do everyone else to prove he is better and therefore better suited to the position of Emperor. He has built Auxor Tower, the second largest building in the Empire, and his personal flagship is the Great Destiny, one of the most modern and powerful ships in existence. Auxor is noted as a great warrior, both in terms of hand to hand and armed combat which he practices daily, and in terms of starship combat. In the Gryar War it was a young Auxor who led Oferan forces to victory against the Gryar where their allies the Alliance had failed for 3-years. Auxor is a terribly racist and xenophobic man, he hates other species but is not above utilising them for his own ends. However he will happily use alien businesses to help make himself rich, and utilises alien slave girls to satisfy his lusts. He speaks Oferan, his house language of Mararalin and has picked up conversational Amglish. More than just a warrior brute he is highly intelligent and complex. He arranges marriages and assassinations that will be beneficial to him and tolerates other points of view, believing anyone who is brave enough to challenge him must be worth keeping around. He is considered the foremost practitioner of Bop Pi Pai. Category:House of Nuruodo Appearance Auxor is a large and powerful man, muscular and fierce from years of weapons and combat training. His head is bald, unique amongst Oferan, due to his religious beliefs and his has an eye patch over his left eye and two large scars after his ship was targeted and boarded by pirates. Family and Relationships His heir is Auxix, Son of Auxor, his eldest legitimate son. He has been training him since birth to be a Great Lord and Auxix now shares his fathers beliefs and ambition. He has several younger sons and daughters, as well as illegitimate children. He treats them all equally, those born from his wife and from his concubines, and even aliens slaves, educating them to be loyal to his House. He also keeps an albino warrior called Omorthan close by as an "assistant." Omorthan was raise in his House by an orphanage and has shown tremendous loyalty and willingness to do anything for Auxor's causes. He is an adept warrior and tactician. But albino's are treated with distain by many Oferan and few would ever employ him, rather they would cast him out. Auxor has raised and taught the young man and now sees him as a valuable weapon in his arsenal. In 329AE his personal physician is Doctor Taybar, Daughter of Zukchubar. Auxor also keeps a epar around as a beloved pet called Rrdu. The yellow, one eyed snake is a fearsoem poisonous beast, and yet around Auxor it is as tame as a beloved tabby cat. Category:Oferan Characters Category:House of Nuruodo